Formas de amar
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Odiaba eso, ¿Por qué se comportaba así su Manu?, se preguntaba e iba a su heladera en busca de Dulce de Leche. No recordaba muy bien cuando había comenzado ese extraño cambio de actitud en el, pero sabia que no era algo normal... mal summary xD ArgxChile


_Formas de amar_

Hacia tiempo que lo había notado, parecía que en serio no lo quisiera.

- Sali de ahí, weon, no vei que estoy trabajando - Quizás sabia desde antes como era la actitud de su persona amada, pero últimamente… parecía tratarlo peor de cómo era siempre. – ¡Weon! No te dai cuenta, fleto? ¡No tengo ganas ahora! - … Y era cierto, últimamente Manuel parecía ya no tener mas "ganas" de estar con el.

-Bueno… ¡pero siempre te enojas che! Ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo… - Martín miro al suelo, entre algo molesto, y algo triste, esperando que su chileno respondiera como solía responder, con insultos que escondían arrepentimiento. Pero en cambio, este solo miro al suelo y suspiro.

- Tengo que trabajar… - Dijo, y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para no ser detenido por el amante del mate.

- Puta que lo parió… - Se dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba eso, ¿Por qué se comportaba así su Manu?, se preguntaba e iba a su heladera en busca de Dulce de Leche. No recordaba muy bien cuando había comenzado ese extraño cambio de actitud en el, pero sabia que no era algo normal. – Definitivamente, no es joda… - Se metió una cucharada de ese Manjar, como le decía el mapuche, y se sentó en su cama. Si sacara la cuenta… hacia unos días que si lo puteaba, parecían insultos secos, sin sentimientos. Hacia una semana que cada vez que iba a visitarlo, el chileno se retiraba, diciendo tener una junta urgente… Y ¡Por Maradona! ¡Hacia una semana que no había tenido ningún tipo de relación con Manu! ¡Y ninguna, significa NINGUNA! Eso era imperdonable. Cada vez que se acercaba, que lo estampaba contra la pared, o que se aparecía en su baño, llegaban un par de guarda espaldas, o por alguna razón se aparecía algún otro hermano sudamericano.

Era extraño, simplemente eso. Además, parecía que se defendía mucho mas de lo normal, y hasta llegaba a lastimarlo de verdad… aunque, antes tambien lo lastimaba de verdad, pero después de quedaba para curarlo, o algo. Ahora solo se iba, y lo dejaba ahí, tirado y no volvía.

Algo tenía que hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora. Si no, todo parecía acabarse, es mas, hasta podía ver como se iba alejando de el, como de a poco, todo lo que vivieron fuese un recuerdo de algo que no se iba a repetir. Y claramente no quería eso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No importaba donde, ni cuando, su país limítrofe se escapaba siempre de el, desde hacia ya unos días… Algo debía hacer… Algo debía hacer… por que además, solo podía pensar en eso, y sus superiores lo entendían, claro, pero le reclamaban un poco de interés por el mismo.

- Tsk… ¡obvio que me intereso por mí! ¡Es solo que mi Manu esta raro! – les respondía, pero obviamente, solo uno de ellos podía comprenderlo e intentar ayudarlo, por que la mayoría creía que Chile solo era el país que los había traicionado en la guerra de las Malvinas…

Pasaron dos días más, y ni noticias había tenido de su "pareja". Se había juntado con Sebas, pero el tampoco sabia nada. ¡Ni siquiera Miguel sabia! Y que siempre estaba por ahí molestándolo.

Por eso, se había decidido, iría a buscarlo, sin importar que le hiciera, o dijera. Iría, cruzaría la cordillera, y se enfrentaría con su suegra Mapuche si era necesario. Lo único que importaba era su chileno.

Camino un poco intranquilo, hasta que llego a donde el se encontraba, y trago duro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. ¿¡Que le pasaba! ¡No era la primera vez que iba a buscarlo! Es mas, siempre iba a buscarlo, sin importa nada. Siempre irrumpía en su casa, para pasar un rato con el. ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente ahora?

_-Por que él esta diferente… - … _Abrió la puerta, con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, y se encontró con una sala vacía: su Manu no estaba allí. Decidió buscarlo en el baño, el cuarto, el comedor, la cocina… toda la casa, pero no estaba, en ningún lugar. – Conchaesumadre, ¿A dónde se metió ahora? – Salio de la casa, y comenzó a caminar, no tenia muy en claro a donde ir, sentía que si seguía por ese camino, lo encontraría. Pero claro, no podía estar seguro.

– ¡Manu! – Empezó a gritar, al verlo en la arena, mirando al mar con ojos… tristes.

- ¿Que haci acá, weon? – Se levanto con velocidad, y se refregó los ojos. Es que acaso… ¿había estado llorando? – Tengo que irme a trabaja, no puedo estar con un fleto como vo… - Antes de que pudiera pasar de Martín, este lo agarro y lo hizo mirarlo. - ¡Suéltame! – Grito, intentando zafarse, pero sin lograrlo

- ¡Decime que te pasa! – El Argentino lo tiro del brazo, llevándolo a la fuerza para que hable con el. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Alguien le estaba haciendo algo?

-¡Lo que pasa es qui no me solta! ¡Déjame! – Pero el chileno solo se resistía, e intentaba detenerlo. De repente, se detuvo, y sin soltarlo miro al suelo, cubriéndose los ojos con el flequillo

- ¿Por que llorabas? – Pregunto, y el morocho chasqueo los dientes, en señal de molestia y siguió intentando soltarse.

- Yo no lloraba… Deci estupidece vo… - El rubio se dio vuelta con velocidad, y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ese pelotudo le iba a decir que le pasaba y se lo iba a decir ya. – Ahora soltame, ¡tengi que trabaja! – dijo, al notar que el Argentino no decía nada.

- ¡no! ¡Hoy vas a decirme que carajo te pasa! ¿Por que no me das bola? ¡Ni un rato pasas conmigo! ¡Siempre, siempre trabajas! Yo también soy una Nación, pelotudo, ¡pero no se puede trabajar tanto! Además, ¡ahora te encuentro llorando, mirando al mar! Y a menos que sea por que estas escribiendo un poema ¡no es normal! – El chileno se mordio los labios y evadió su mirada. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¡Tenia que decir de una ves que mierda le pasaba y listo! Si no nunca iba a poder solucionarlo – Ves que sos boludo… si te paso algo decime, yo te amo, y quiero cuidarte… pero si vos no me decís nada no se puede… - Se acerco unos centímetros, y Manuel se alejo un poco.

- No me diga eso… - … ¿eso que? Martín lo miro incrédulo, sin entender a que se refería, y al notarlo, sonrojado continuo – No me diga que me… amas… -

-¿Por qué no te voy a decir que te amo, si te amo? – se acerco aun mas y sostuvo la cara de su amor con sus manos. Este lo miro enojado y en un intento de empujón, apoyo sus manos en su pecho.

- … Porque yo no puedo responderte… - dijo, en voz baja, tan baja que el argentino casi no lo escucha. ¿Que no podía responderle? ¿Eso quería decir que no lo amaba?

- vos si me amas, boludo… es solo que te cuesta aceptarlo… - sonriendo, le comunico Martín y Manuel sonrojado negó.

- no, weon! Es qui creo que no… - miro al suelo y escondió su cara en el cuello de su acompañante - … no es lo mismo…

-No es lo mismo? – a pesar de las cosas que le decía Manuel en ese momento, el rubio estaba disfrutando de esa escena… sentía a su amor mas sincero que nunca, y además lo estaba abrazando por el mismo… esto era algo que nunca había pasado antes - ¿Qué no es lo mismo Manu?

- El amor no es lo mismo!… - se apoyo aun mas y Martín suspiro, intentando entender bien que quería decirle su chileno… - Porque vo me amas, y lo demostraste… pero… - otra ves se detenía, y el argentino podía sentir su cuello mojado por las lagrimas del chileno – pero yo también siento que te … que te queri, pero no es lo mismo!, vo parece que me queri de verdad, lo mío pareci mentira… - Argentina abrió la boca, sorprendido a mas no poder, y sonrío, abrazando muy fuerte a Chile. – Weon! No ti das cuenta lo que te digo?

-si me doy cuenta, Manu… - la alejo un poco, para mirarlo. El, estaba lleno de lágrimas, y bajaba la mirada para que no lo vea de esa forma. Pero a Martín no le importaba eso en realidad. – Me ignorabas por que no te sentías merecedor de mi amor? – pregunto y su compañero se mordio los labios, mucho mas que molesto. Claro, el chileno creía que si se alejaba de el, iba a dejar de amarlo, o algo parecido.

-no me joda!- dijo, volviendo a intentar alejarse, pero el Argentino no lo permitió,

- no lo hago! Solo te pregunto!...- se acerco y lo abrazo por atrás - pero… no te das cuenta que esa forma de amar que vos tenes, chilenito lindo, es la mas hermosa? – le susurro al oído, haciéndolo temblar – Me encanta como me amas… ámame así, no intentes alejarte, boludo… - Manuel suspiro con tranquilidad, y Martín se sintió feliz, entendiendo ahora como se sentía su pareja. Nunca pensó que seria por eso que Chile se estaba alejando… es que a pesar de ser el país de los poetas, no entendía ni sus propios sentimientos, y hasta desconfiaba de ellos… Pasaron unos minutos así, abrazados, sin decirse nada, hasta que Martín empezó a acariciarse con el cuello de Manuel – sos tan tierno, mi Manu… - dijo, y el otro, se alejo rápidamente

- Weon! – grito, y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de el. Pero se paro a los seis pasos - … Gracia… - sin darse vuelta dijo eso, y volvió a alejarse.

- no… - dijo, ya para si mismo el Argentino – Gracias a vos por amarme de esa forma…

_Fin_


End file.
